This invention relates in functionality but not in concept or design to existing sheet metal tie members for tying roof structures to wall structures for the purpose of preventing the roof structure from separating from the wall structure in the event the roof structure is subjected to the uplift component force created by extremely high winds such as those winds created by hurricanes, typhoons, tornados, etc.
Presently existing patents on sheet metal tie members for the purpose described above are designed to be installed during the construction of a building. Once construction is complete installation of these existing patents would be impractical. The existing patents were also designed to be fastened to the connection itself between the roof structure and the wall structure. The existing patents are also considered permanent once installed.
In contrast to the existing patents, this invention is designed to be installed after construction of a building is complete. Also, this invention, rather than being fastened to the connection itself is fastened to the outer edge of the roof structure at the upper end of the tie and to the exterior wall or foundation at the lower end of the tie. In other words instead of being an internal tying device, this invention is an external tying device. Also, in contrast to the existing patents, this invention is not considered a permanent device, but a temporary device to be installed when the threat of damaging conditions are prevalent and then removed once the threat has ended.
Said existing patents referred and compared to are:
Gilb, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,695, 1984
Commins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,372, 1987
Commins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,173, 1990